Facebook That
by WriteCuzI'mfree
Summary: Quinn Fabray: "Moving to New York today. I'm the newest edition at Kings & Associates." Will Rachel and Quinn be able to move forward past the issues that haunts them? Another G!Peen as Rachel as the stud muffin. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

First I don't own anything but my sanity. This is a new story. This my second story with G!Peen in it but with this one, Rachel is the lady with it. ^_- I do hope you guys enjoy this just as you guys liked the first one. I do apologize for any errors. This story will not be moving at a fast rate at all. This is going to be worth it. S/N: No Beth but still everything happened up until Prom.

Rachel and Finn dated during high school which will be mentioned. Rachel, Santana, Puck, and Finn are really good friends and has been since they were younger. Quinn still tortured Rachel but they became good friends towards the end of high school.

* * *

Life has always been great to me even with the whole penis thing. Even though in high school, I was called tranny, stubbles, and man hands, it wasn't the names that bothered me but the person saying them to me. However, over the years, I was able to become close friends with Ms. Quinn Fabray.

Finn Hudson had been my beard until we all graduated high school and went in different paths of life. Puck, Santana, and Finn were the only people that knew of my condition and surprisingly, Santana was the first one out of this fucked up clique to present to me a stripper to lose my v-card too on my 16th birthday.

Beside the point, Santana, Puck, and I now got a three bedroom apartment in Greenwich while Finn went to follow Brittany to California on a football scholarship. Quinn went off to Yale then transferred to Harvard to finish up her degree in law. She would always visit us on holidays and on her free time but after college, we didn't see much of her.

At 25, Santana was now officially yet self appointed as a business manager for Puck's solo career. He was an upcoming alternative rock artist. Billboard had named him the next, "Chad Kroeger" for this decade. I was known on Broadway but however, I was now five time Grammy award winner, R.B. Thanks to my own manager, Jesse St. James. I took was on the level of Pink. She was my idol next Barbara Streisand.

"FUCK, R.B.!" I thrust harder into my off and on fling of two years, Angel Simmons. Angel Simmons was a socialite known here in New York. Her father was half owner of the New Jersey Nets and of an upscale restaurant in lower Brooklyn.

"Gross," Santana said, walking into in my bedroom, biting into a green apple. I quickly rolled off of Angel who was pulling the duvet to her face. "OUT!" Santana said with her best HBIC voice. I knew something was going on because Santana didn't move from the place on my wall.

I was exhausted from the two hour workout with Angel. She was amazing in the bed, always submissive to me.

Angel dressed quickly and tried to escape Santana's evil eye.

"Do you ever fucking knock?" I said, pulling on tee-shirt and boxer briefs.

She shrugged, "Have you been on Facebook lately?"

I shook my head as I tried to stifle a yawn. I hadn't been on Facebook in week. I had just gotten off of tour from being overseas for 6 months.

"Why?" I asked, walking into the kitchen, taking a seat in front of my breakfast that Santana had prepared for me. Santana always took care of Puck, Finn, and me.

"Just check it." She said, never looking up from pouring orange in my glass.

I placed my red I Pad down next to my bowl of kiwis so I could scroll freely as I ate.

**Quinn Fabray:** "Moving to New York today. I'm the newest edition at Kings & Associates."

**2065 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "You should come out tonight with Rachel, Puck, and myself. Rachel has a little show since she is back from tour. Congratulations, Fabray. You are great at all you do."

**Quinn Fabray:** "Sure. Inbox details."

**Mercedes Jones**: "Congrats, girl. You did your thing on Nancy Grace the other night."

**Noah Puckerman**: "That's my homie! So, we should see you more of you know since you are in my city now?"

**Quinn Fabray:** "Puck, maybe. ^_- "

**Me**: "Congratulations, Quinn. Smiley face." **1 Like** from Quinn Fabray.

I looked up to see that Santana was smirking as she sipped on her steaming coffee, looking me into my eyes. I returned the smirk as I continued to eat in peace. The story behind this is I have wanted Quinn since 9th grade when she first came to Lima, Ohio but somehow, being with her was impossible. In high school, I was the nerd wearing glasses. She was the captain of the cheerios with Santana as co-captain. 10th grade, Santana saved me from many slushies. I was given a huge makeover soon as summer came that year. I had convinced my daddy and dad to invest into contracts. The rest of was history. I became a sex symbol of McKinley but still Quinn never gave in. She didn't know of my little gift either.

I updated on my personal Facebook which was run by me, not the other by Jesse for the fans.

**Rachel Berry**: "First show back in New York at 6 p.m."

**658 Likes.**

Jesse walked into my dressing room as I sipped on a Monster energy drink. "I like this red tone in your hair, Rach," he said, handing me my leather jacket.

My black shirt was ripped showing off my cleavage and ripped abs. I made sure to tuck tonight so that my huge penis wasn't a distraction even though, the media and tabloids were speculating. My slim fit jeans were snuggled against my balls but I was comfortable. If Steven Tyler could wear these, then I could too.

"Pass me those heels, please," I said to my personal assistant, Tristan who had just finished, giving Jesse the run down of tonight shows.

First it was Britney Spears, then Lady Gaga then I was to finish it out.

Lady Gaga just finished up her last set, "New York. Are you ready for the sexy R.B.?" I heard the screams of girls and guys, flooding the auditorium as my microphone was flipped on.

I was given the signal that my platform was being raised. The dancers were in place.

The screams were overwhelming. I loved to perform for my fans.

"**_NEW YORK_**!" I said as I walked with the microphone being connected in the back of my shirt. "You ready to jam?"

Another roar of screams.

Grabbing a seat, "Well, you know I read some fan mail last week. Some of you guys wanted me to do al l rendition of O'Town's All or nothing. I had to pray on that one because it was a classic in the 90s. Let me see if I can hit for you guys."

The crowd yelled hell yeahs to you are the shit, R.B.

The music softly began to play as I began, _"I know when he's been on your mind ….That distant look is in your eyes… I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over… It's not the way I choose to live... And something somewhere's gotta give.. As sharing in this relationship gets older, older"_

I noticed women were fanning themselves while others were kissing their boyfriends. My dancers were acting out a scene as I sung. I smiled as I catch Santana standing next to Quinn in the front row. Quinn was beautiful still as I remembered her during college. She had aged into a very mature 25 year old. Her hair was cut into a bob. Tonight she wore a simple black dress.

_"You know I'd fight for you but how could I fight someone who isn't even there_  
_I've had the rest of you now I want the best of you I don't care if that's not fair"_

I locked eyes with Quinn but broke it as Santana mouthed to me to move around on stage. I winked and continued on serenading the crowd. I finished my set with my classics with Puck. He wowed with the guitar as I played the drums.

After a quiet night of dinner with them, we arrived back to the apartment. We all invited Quinn back to our apartment to get a drink with us. I excused myself to shower and to unwind. I was officially on vacation for two weeks.

I checked Facebook.

**Quinn Fabray:** "**Based** on psychological study, a crush only lasts for a maximum of 4 months. If it exceeds, you are already in love."

**345 Likes. 25 Shares**.

**Sam Evans:** "I know. I'm smitten with this status."

**Santana Lopez**: "Interesting."

Very interesting. This was posted while we were at dinner just a little bit of an hour ago. Quinn was not a one night stand or groupie. She was Quinn Fabray, one of my good friends.

I pulled up my boxer briefs the same time that Quinn came in.

"I'm so so sorry!" Quinn said, covering her eyes as I blushed, pulling up my sweat pants.

"Well, I guess, you saw my penis?" I said, coolly. I was exposed. The one person I didn't want to know about my darkest secret, knew because she had walked in to ask question.

She blushed, "I did. I'm a little confused, thoughl..." She said with an innocent whisper as she looked towards old pictures of us in high school and college on the wall.

Santana came in with some wine, "Don't be. It's huge huh?"

I grabbed a pillow quickly and flung it towards her head. "**GET THE FUCK OUT**!"

Santana winked at me and hurried out, slamming the door.

"Well, I was born this way," I began, sitting her on my desk by my bathroom door. After a hour of explaining and giving accounts of how I hide my penis during high school and college, she was red as a tomato.

"I'm so sorry about high school, Rach-"

I quickly interjected, "Don't be. We became friends and that's all that matters."

Puck yelled through the door, "Are you guys coming back out here?"

"YEAH!" I yelled back. Quinn was now smiling softly; she had placed her hair behind her ear.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she said, scooting down.

"Um, not really. I never really had one. I lost my virginity to a stripper. Thanks to Santana," I said ashamedly. I was so embarrassed to tell her that but she was a good friend. I mean it made me seem like I was whore or not capable of getting any sex on my own.

Yet she nodded with a small smile.

She placed a hand on my lower arm which gave me chills.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked, opening up my bedroom door.

"I'm currently engaged to someone," she said. Somehow, this was a blow to my huge ego. It felt as cupid had put a large slash into my heart with his arrow then pulled it out as he was a warrior for bitter love.

"Cool. Cool. I definitely must meet him soon," I said, sliding my hands into the front of sweat pants. That was out of habit when I was anticipating news.

"You know him…" she said, sitting next to Santana who was chugging some beer from a pong as Puck poured the last of the beer in his hand down the funnel.

"Who?" I said, yawning. I was eager to know who had her heart.

"Sam Evans…"

Santana, "Sam Evans what?"

Quinn returned with, "I'm engaged to him."

My mouth was still hanging open as Santana spit beer out everywhere. Puck frowned because she had wasted Blue Moon and you know that you don't waste Blue Moon but in this case, it was accepting.

"Sam Evans?" I asked, making sure that I heard everything correctly.

"Trouty mouth?" Santana said, looking up to Puck who shrugged.

"Quinn, you could do some much better," he said, wiping beer from our expensive round table.

I closed my mouth as I was handed a corona. Quinn motioned that she didn't want one.

"Q, you have been sleeping with that fucking loser?" Santana said, disgusted as she took a shot of vodka.

"We started dating two years ago when I was working a lot between New York and Chicago. He was an analyst for a firm there. One night, we hit it off then from there, he proposed two months ago."

I was jealous behind this information. He was one of the gayest guy I knew besides Kurt Hummel who by the way had given him a blow job once during a school blackout.

I began, "Ken and Barbie. Grown up edition."

Puck snickered to himself but Quinn was not amused with the statement.

"Well, guys, I got to go. I have to finish unpacking my town-home," she said tight lip.

Santana waved her goodbye, still disgusted by the news.

I quietly followed behind her, "Quinn, I'm sor-"

"Stop," she said, turning around pulling on her jacket. "R.B., no, Rachel… I know it's different now because we are adults, living out our careers but remember every woman can't wait forever if they want to have a family one day."

I leaned on the door frame as I watched her as she walked into the elevator. Her eyes locked eyes with me as the doors closed.

It was true. After arriving to New York before my freshman year at NYU, Puck and I went crazy, hooking up with the hottest women here. We were known by cougars of NY as raging hot studs. I even blew off Quinn one weekend to hang out with Jessica Simpson and her groupies. It was the weekend before she was going transferring to Harvard. I was douche bag to her over the years. No there was no excuse for it.

I logged onto Facebook and entered into the chat an hour later after Quinn's departure, lying in my small full size bed in the dark room.

Pandora played softly on my I-Pod as my I-Pad light's keep my face lit.

**Me**: "Does Sam live with you?"

**Quinn Fabray**: "He still lives in Chicago but he will be moving to his own place in New York in a few months."

That excited me that they would be in separate places. I'll admit Sam was a great person but marrying Quinn Fabray? Hell no.

**Me:** "That's cool. Do you like New York?"

**Quinn Fabray**: "It's different then Boston and Chicago put together."

**Me:** "Yeah, it is very crazy here. I love it. Maybe, I'll venture off to L.A. one day."

**Quinn Fabray**: "I do want to check out L.A. too."

We continued to chat until 2:30 in the morning; I was falling asleep when I saw this:

**Quinn Fabray**: "Would you like to come over?"

Of course, I looked at the time on my night stand; maybe she wasn't aware of the time.

**Me**: "Now?"

**Quinn Fabray:** "Yeah, I can't sleep but I know it's late."

I quickly sat up to type:

**Me:** "What's the address?"

Thirty minutes, I parked my Lexus into her parking space behind her small mini cooper. The townhome was located in Upper Manhattan where I was very familiar with.

I quickly texted her to let her know that I was here.

She told me that the door was unlocked and to lock it securely when I came in.

My thick brown hair was pulled under a beanie.

I blew wisps of hair away as I closed the door quietly. I noticed to my left was the living room with covered furniture and then to the right was the dining room. In the middle were the stairs going to the second floor which I climbed. I founded the master bedroom as it was lit with a small light.

"Hey," I said, pulling off my heavy jacket. It was cold in November, slightly snowing when I was driving over.

"Hi," she returned, placing her book on her night stand. Her bedroom was huge, enormous. Her king sized bed was located in the middle of the room. The room was set up completely, even her flat screen was on the wall.

"So, you can't sleep?" I said with a cheeky smile.

She pouted quickly, "I can't."

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked, sitting down on the chaise in front of the bed to remove my snow boots. I noticed that my sweat pants were wet.

I shimmied out of them and folded them, laying them on the inside of my jacket. I didn't want to put her in an uncomfortable position but I didn't want to get into her warm bed with nasty wet sweat pants. Her duvet was white for God sake.

She found an old movie, 'My Fair Lady'. It was a classic. She turned off the light as I closed the door to her bedroom. I got into the bed, getting comfortable. I wasn't even sleepy anymore. Snow was coming down more as I looked out of the blinds. This was New York.

We continued to watch the film in silence; however sometime during the movie, she had laid her head on my chest. Her leg was dangerously near my crotch. My penis would twitch from sudden movements that Quinn would do, trying to get comfortable in the position.

I was feeling extra bold in the wee hours; I would move my fingers down her back, slipping them under her bra strap 30 seconds apart.

Within 5 minutes, she moved her face to be near mine. I pulled her hair out of her face. Our lips were so close that I could probably catch her bottom lip in less than 2 seconds with my teeth. I visibly gulped as her eyes were full of desire and lust. She placed her free hand on my face, bringing it closer to hers. My mouth parted as her tongue, tensed mine. Was this wrong? Probably but somehow, I needed more. We continued kissing as I rolled on top of her. We had some strong sexual chemistry. As she sucked on my neck, I turned the T.V. off, throwing the remote to the floor.

"Rachel?" she asked, as I was biting and removing her shirt that really was leaving me nothing to my imagination.

"Yeah," I returned, snapping her bra off.

"Don't hurt me," she said quietly, lifting up her lower torso as I pulled her black boy shorts off.

I nodded.

I lowered my head to capture her right nipple into my mouth as my hand played with the other one. She whimpered in pain and pleasure at the same time. My erection was now at full attention in my pants. Quinn pulled at my shirt, throwing it to the floor in the already stack of clothes.

I didn't wear a bra over. It was night time. She growled as she captured my nipple into her mouth. I was going to soon be over the edge and I needed to be in her now.

"Let me get a condom from my wallet," I whispered into her ear. She nodded. I flipped out of the bed, getting an extra condom from wallet. Thank God, I carried them. I tore the condom gold package, quickly unrolled it down my huge shaft. I was proud of my stuff. I was 8 inches in length but I wasn't thick like Puck but hey, ladies loved it.

Quickly, I climbed back into the bed. I kneeled down between her and began licking her pink clit. Her juices were flowing down my face as I applied pressure with my tongue. She arched and moaned as I continued to lick inside. I was going to make sure that she remembers this night. I moved up, my penis was pressed against her opening. I captured her lips with mines which were covered with her cum. I pressed inside as my penis went in slowly. She was really tight which felt good to me. I haven't had a woman in a very long time that was extra tight as her. She grabbed into my waist as I lowered down.

"You okay?" I whispered. She nodded, giving me a quick peck on my now swollen lips. I began to move in and out slowly, never breaking eyesight with her. The pace was right for the both of us.

The moonlight was shining inside the dark room, making her look like Cinderella. I continued to thrust as she began scratching my back. I picked up speed and moved her left leg over my shoulder.

"RACHEL!" she screamed as I pounded into her. Her moans were magically. I pulled out, I hadn't cum quite yet but I was on the edge. I twisted her body positioning her until she was on her forearms and knees, her face in the huge pillows. I got between her legs and entered her from the back slowly. I would normally try anal but only that was for whores and maybe my wife in the future.

She moaned loudly as I began to move with a pace. I was going to blow so I quickly turned her body and we were missionary again.

I began to moan loudly then I heard the phrase, "Yes, Rachel… You can cum inside me." I was more turned on more than ever as my load shoot quickly into her.

I rolled over, pulling out of her, taking the condom off. I was out of breath. She was panting loudly, next to me.

"I need water," she said, with her eyes close. Her blonde hair was covering her face.

"Bottle water?" I asked, slipping into my boxer briefs.

"Yes, there is some in the fridge," she whispered softly. I pulled on my slightly drenched tee-shirt of sweat.

I returned five minutes later, handing her bottle of Dasani.

"I should be going," I said, standing next to her, stretching.

"Okay, thanks for coming," she said, trying to stand up. She barely could stand up as I caught her. I smiled down at her.

The time was 5:45 a.m.

"You work today?" I asked, zipping up my jacket and slipping on my beanie at the front door.

She yawned, "I have to be there at 10 but it is a short day. Just going over benefits."

I nodded. I knew things were different between us but hey, that's life, right?

I leaned forward placing a quick kiss on the corner of her lips. She blushed.

"I don't regret this morning," I said, opening up the door.

"Me neither."

* * *

I arrived back to the apartment 30 minutes later. Santana was sitting with Jesse at the table, drinking coffee.

"Where the fuck were you?" Jesse asked, taking in my appearance. My sweats were tucked into my boots. My hair was in a nasty ponytail under the beanie.

Santana yawned, "Probably fucking Angel nasty infected ass."

Jesse, "You still fucking trash?" I rolled my eyes as I poured myself some coffee. "I was just out, freeing my mind about some things."

Santana patted me on the back, "I know. Quinn and Sam, ewww!"

I felt bad as my mind replayed fresh scenes of Quinn's breast, her back side.

"Yeah, that was a shocker," Puck said, coming in his Spongebob sweats.

"Since we have both of you here now," Jesse said with excitement at 6:30 in the morning. "The labels are thinking about you guys do a cover of Neon Tree's Animals for AOL sessions."

I yawned. Fuck, I was tired. I was going to sleep the whole day.

I had to ask, "This will be released as a single?"

Santana nodded, "Of course."

Puck shrugged, "When are we recording it?"

Jesse and Santana, "At eight downtown."

I shook my head as Puck laughed. He high fived Santana as I walked down to my bedroom. I needed a shower because Quinn was filling my head badly of her moans and screams.

Around 8:30 pm, Puck had just sung the first paragraph. His voice was perfect for this. I had never really sung a song like this but he coached me to just let go.

I began smirking, _"Here we are again… I feel the chemicals kickin' in.. It's getting heavy… And I wanna run… And hide.. I wanna run and hide.. I do it every time"_

Santana was holding her hands under her chin as I got into the song.

My voice hit the falsetto that I needed, "_**You're killin' me now.. And I won't be. Denied by you….The animal inside of youuuuuuu"**_

Jessie smiled as Santana swayed from side and side, Puck was on guitar.

We finished the song soon after we was praised for doing a great job.

I was finally in my bedroom. It was 11 a.m. and I was alone finally.

I quickly undressed, getting under my blanket. I was cold.

On Facebook:

**Quinn Fabray:** "We all have that one person we would take back in a second; no matter how much they hurt us in the past."

**658 Likes. 421 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Sam Evans**: "This is so deep. You are so phisolical. I love you."

I laughed. Didn't he have spell check? He is idiot.

**Finn Hudson:** "Yep, that's true. Dude, I think you misspelled that word."

**Santana Lopez**: "I know. Thanks for taking me back as your friend. You're forgiven."

**Kurt Hummel**: "I see some people can't spell still. This was on point, Ms. Fabray."

**Mercedes Jones:** "Deep. Dinner tonight?"

Santana walked into my room, "It's on YouTube. It went viral, already with a million hits."

"Really?"

She nodded, "I won't be here for dinner. Puck neither."

I nodded as she kissed me on my forehead goodbye. Over the years, Santana had even out with her nasty attitude. I mean it was like living with her good twin now.

I feel asleep, listening to Pandora. I awoke to one of songs, playing softly in the background. It was dark outside but it was only 3 pm. It was snowing and raining in the city. I was so happy to be inside today. I rolled over to check my phone, I had just received a text.

**Quinn:** "This weather is crazy."

**Me:** "Yeah, you will get use to it."

**Quinn:** "Nice cover by the way."

**Me:** "Thanks. How was work?" I was wondering. I mean it was her first day, working in New York. It didn't mean anything more than that.

5 minutes passed. I was washing my face so I could order my food for dinner.

**Quinn**: "It was okay, long… monotonous as the Twilight books." My laughter filled the bathroom. That was too funny. I never understood Twilight seriously but if people like, then I love it.

**Me**: "Lmao. Twilight reference. Smh. Any plans tonight?" I typed as I ordered on the house phone some Greek food from down the street.

**Quinn:** "Just dinner with Mercedes. You?"

**Me:** "Sad Face. No but I guess it is a good thing, after being on tour for 6 months, I need to relax for these two weeks."

4 minutes passed as I sat in living room with my beer.

**Quinn**: "Yeah, you do need to relax on this vacation."

After eating dinner, an hour later, I texted back.

**Me:** "Vacation is a necessity if I want to stay alive."

**Quinn:** "Exactly."

I smiled. I never knew how much I missed Quinn over the years.

She called me afterwards and we stayed on the phone until she had to leave for dinner.

* * *

Two days had passed since that morning with Quinn. I couldn't exactly shake her from my mind but however, I couldn't even find myself sleeping with anyone else.

I was running on the treadmill at full speed, looking at the glass windows of the apartment. I loved this view of New York. We were on the 30 floor in an expensive tower. We had upgraded over the years when we all was bringing in more than 6 figures.

Again I was alone in the apartment, Santana and Puck had left for Canada for a gig and would be returning in a couple of days. Jesse would call me to let me know about future event. Apparently, I had a gig in Miami soon as my vacation was over then I would be off to Lima to celebrate Thanksgiving.

I dressed in a white long sleeve shirt with some fitted jeans. I found my black combat boots. My hair was curled and I had nothing to do.

**Rachel Berry:** "Being on vacation can suck sometime."

**614 Likes.**

I walked out of Versace with five bags. I was shopping for Christmas gifts. Yes, I bought Quinn two jackets out of there. That was a first but the rest was for Santana.

Quinn called me around four, asking if I wanted to come over. It was Friday. Time had passed this week. I only had another week to fully get some rest.

After wrapping those gifts, I had drunk a few beers to relax.

Around seven, I made my way over to Quinn's place. I saw a few cars parked in the drive way.

I rung the door bell and it was a tipsy Mercedes that pulled me in.

Mercedes, "Hey girl!" I smiled as I handled the bottle of wine to Kurt who was talking to Quinn in the living room. She smiled as she waved me over. She pulled me down to sit next to her. Kurt was telling her about a night where Santana and Puck had drugged me with a ecstasy pill to get me to sing with Christina Aguilera. It was really a crazy story but I did manage to fuck Ms. Aguilera senseless that night.

I updated Facebook as I peed in the half bathroom located by the staircase.

**Rachel Berry**: "When I saw you, I saw love. When I saw you naked, I saw lust. When I saw you with my clone in a dream, I saw the future.- Jarod Kintz"

**654 Likes.**

The night passed over, Kurt and Mercedes had to leave because they had a fundraiser event in the morning. I stayed seat on the floor with my head leaning back on the couch. My thigh was propped with a few pillows.

Quinn asked me to stay behind to help her with a painting which was lie because the painting was hanging up in her bedroom.

She sat down next to me, on the floor.

She spoke, "Do you need a massage?" I opened one eye to look at her, "I do. I did too much running yesterday." I had overworked my hamstring yesterday morning, trying to shake my thoughts.

Five minutes later, I was stripped down to my boy shorts, laying on the carpet ground. She returned with some type of oils. I flipped through the channels as she poured it on her hands. I moaned as she massaged my thigh, keeping a steady rhythm and pace. I was in heaven. My penis was starting to twitch has her hand moved higher.

With my eyes close, "You might want to stop moving higher." My voice was low.

"Like this…"she teased, grabbing my sack. I moaned high as I tried to stay focus. Quinn massaged my sack causing my erection to make a tent. She released it from inside by unbuttoning my boy shorts. Precum was dripping down. I swallowed as Quinn lowered her mouth down on it. She teased with the head with her tongue, which caused me to grunt. My hands pulled on her head to indicate to take me in her mouth which she did. She knew what spots to tease more than the others.

"I'm coming," I grunted as she moved her head quickly away as I shoot the load on my tee-shirt.

Quinn smiled, "I just don't see how girls like cum."

I smiled, "It just depends on the person."

After getting cleaned up, I was walked to my car. I didn't want to stay the night without a proper invitation.

"Thanks for inviting me over."

She leaned forward as I capture her lips with mine. This kiss was different and it had meaning behind it. It literally was sucking the breath out of me as it did with her.

"Goodnight," she whispered, pulling from my grasp.

I made it home and showered for at a hour.

On Facebook, I was reading updates.

**Sam Evans:** "Will be visiting my girl tomorrow."

**25 Likes**.

Wow. Wasn't this a bitch?

**Quinn Fabray:**"They say life is full of surprises. That our dreams really can come true. Then again, so can our nightmares."

**64 Likes.**

**Me:** "Kudos." 2 Likes.

* * *

Different? Very. Feedback. Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the love and reviews. Well here's a special treat for you guys. Another chapter. I do apologize for any errors.

I don't own anything but my sanity.

How do you like Rachel in this? Is she hot enough? Also, she is not Vegan but she works out! Lol.

* * *

I grabbed my chest as I belted out the words, _"And our scars remind us that the past is real_

_I tear my heart open just to feel…"_

It had been two days since I last saw Quinn. My feelings were everywhere. She hadn't updated at all on Facebook and neither had Sam. I was completely on the edge. Santana and Puck had flown back in the city last night.

It was a simple Tuesday night with my friends as we played and sung along with American Idol game on the Wii.

Santana danced in her underwear, jumping down on the couch as Puck gulped down his beer in his favorite bean bag. I loved these guys to death.

On Thursday night, I would be flying out with Jesse to the city that never slept. That's right, Miami. Jesse was able to get a hotel booked at the brand new Hilton resort last minute. I was happy to be getting away from New York but was dreading Lima for Thanksgiving.

Puck, "I'm singing Incubus's Pardon Me next…" I handed him the microphone as I sipped on my corona. This was my life. I wouldn't change it.

Around 11p.m., I tossed and turned in my bed I couldn't get quite comfortable. I was able to push Quinn to the back of my head.

My phone notified me that I had received a text message.

**Quinn:** "Can I come over?"

Okay, this was strange. I was under the impression that she would be with Sam. Why not? She probably needed Santana.

**Me:** "Yeah. Text me when you are at the door."

Twenty minutes, Quinn was standing in my dark room, glowing by the moonlight pushing through the open blinds. My eyes were use to the dark due to many concerts over the years. Tonight, Quinn was wearing a black trench coat and red heels.

Her curls bounced as she dropped the coat slowly. Leaving nothing covered. She was completely naked as she smiled wickedly. I gulped as she walked up to me with lust in her hazel, greenish eyes. She pushed me on the bed, kicking off her heels. My right hand grabbed the back her head as she kissed me hard, pulling on my bottom lip with her teeth.

An hour later, she was gone back to her house. It was no goodbyes, kisses.

Sam was staying at a hotel while he was there visiting. She told me that she was a real woman and whatever she wanted done, he did it. No questions. He was stupid as hell to not put his voice down but Quinn was very intoxicating. She was kryptonite; or in this case, Lois Lane to my Superman complex.

**Rachel Berry:** "Pardon me while I burst into flames.-Incubus"

**498 Likes.**

**Noah Puckerman:** "I heard you down the hallway putting in work. Whoever was screaming your name like that, they sent me into shivers."

**Finn Hudson**: "Good song. Damn, Berry, you got it like that?"

**Quinn Fabray:** "Incubus? Good choice." 24 Likes.

* * *

Thursday morning, I was in the studio with Puck, finishing recorded vocals for his album. I had barely talked to Quinn since that night when she jumped my bones. Sam was back in Chicago and she was working 48 hours in the office.

"Dude, I'm fucking leaving," I said, pulling on my jacket and beanie. He nodded. I had to be at the airport in an hour.

**Rachel Berry:** "Going to Miami."

**3541 Likes.**

**Comments:**

S**antana Lopez:** "Have fun, mija!"

**Kurt Hummel:** "Jealous."

**Quinn Fabray:** "Have fun. Be safe."

Walking on the beach on this Friday morning was so relaxing. Miami's temperature was nice. I could see myself living here but I would miss New York.

My phone rung, "Hello?"

Quinn, "Having any fun yet?"

I chuckled as I sat down in the sand with my margarita. It was 10 a.m. and I was drinking. Smh.

"Yeah, you know how Miami is," I said, sipping on my drink. "You on break?"

"Yeah, I am. This morning in my counsel meeting, I almost flipped out," she said, ruffling with some papers in the background.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. I knew that I was forming some type of emotional attachment but hello, she was my friend. I needed this bond with her before the sexual one.

We talked for ten more minutes. I was told that the senior partner didn't like that she was more experienced in tort law then him so he wanted to pass the case off to another guy. I took from the conversation that he was a sexist pig.

I told her that she was a great lawyer and that no matter what, always believe in herself.

After hanging up, I called my personal assistant, Tristan, who was still in New York to send a bouquet of flowers to her firm.

Two hours later, I was having lunch with Mariah Carey, her husband and Jesse. A phone text came in.

**Quinn:** "Thanks for the flowers."

**Me:** "Every woman deserves flowers on her worst days."

I laughed as Mariah cracked a joke with Jesse about her last cd for not placing platinum yet. I listened on as my waiter served me my drink.

* * *

After being in Miami, it was time for some down time with my family in Lima. Thanksgiving was tomorrow.

"Hey Kiddo," my father LeRoy said from my open bedroom door. I was going through my suitcase, looking for my I-Pad charger.

"Sup, dad?" I returned, taking a seat on the bed.

"Just wanted to see if you could run to the store for me?" I asked with a fake pout. I laughed as I nodded.

He placed the list on the night stand.

Jesse was in Cleveland with his parents and family. I wouldn't see Tristan until sometime in December since I had relieved him for the holidays. It was very important that people spent time with there family. Santana was in town as well as Puck. Finn would be flying in the morning. We had already made plans to go ice-skating with Sugar and Harmony Thursday night.

Good times.

I grabbed my dad Hiram's keys, to his red Benz. It was a gift from me when I first signed my record deal with Arista Records.

It was beyond cold as heck outside but not snowing in Midwest, yet. Thank God. The wind was brutal but the heat warmed my face as I pulled out of the driveway.

Wal-Mart was still open. I appreciate Lima for times like this. No paparazzi, no one asking for autographs. Everyone was home, getting ready to feast for tomorrow.

I looked down at the list as I pushed the buggy.

Sweet Potatoes. Two Pie Crusts. 2 Big bags of Marshmallows. A Gallon of Milk.

Okay, this was quick run. I always loved holidays, I mean I could eat. I was a growing woman.

I pushed the buggy to the check out lane, "How was your shopping tonight, Ms. Berry?"

I looked up to see, Terri Schuester, smiling. I remembered her because of infamous nurse scheme at the school.

"It was lovely," I said, placing four bags of sweet potatoes on the belt.

Terri had aged since the last time I had seen her during high school but she was still a pretty lady.

"$15.74", she said, placing a piece of gum into her mouth. I handed her a hundred dollar bill, "Keep the change."

She smiled as I placed the bags into the buggy.

After giving my parents the ingredients, I was releaved of my kitchen duty for the night. I was secretly stealing some stuffing and was catch red handed.

I showered and jumped into my childhood bed. My room was bare with nothing on it. The walls were still the bright yellow since middle school. They had replaced the T.V. with a flat screen and DVR box.

I was missing Quinn.

I texted her.

**Me:** "Hey."

Instantly.

**Quinn:** "Hey, yourself."

**Me:** "Miss me yet?" I was such a cocky bastard.

**Quinn:** "Actually, I am missing you alot."

My eyebrow rose at her admission.

**Me:** "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I yawned.

**Quinn:** "Just here in New York. Sad face. My parents moved from Lima last year to Minnesota for new scenery."

**Me**: "You should at least fly to see them."

**Quinn**: "I'll pass. I just saw them before I moved here, a few weeks back. I'll see them for Christmas, maybe."

I was feeling extra cocky.

**Me:** "Come have dinner with me and my parents tomorrow evening."

5 minutes later.

**Quinn**: "It is short notice, Rach."

**Me:** "I'll book you a ticket for early flight. My treat."

**Quinn:** "Rachel, I really don't know what to say."

**Me:** "Say yes…"

I was chewing on my lip as I waited for her reply.

**Quinn:** "First class by four am."

I smiled as I looked for flights. I founded one with two open seats. $1987 for one way from Dayton, Ohio. She could return back with me on Sunday night.

I sent her the details of the itinerary in a text.

* * *

It was seven a.m., I was waiting in the airport with my cup of coffee. The plane was due to land in 30 seconds. I had told my dads about her arrival. They were beyond happy that I was bringing Quinn here. They haven't seen her since junior year of college.

I wrapped into a hug from the back. I turned in her arms with a wicked smile. She kissed me on the cheek quickly.

She was wearing a hoodie and a pea coat. Her jeans were forming to her ass. Her flats were cute.

"Ready?" I asked, throwing my coffee away.

"Baggage claim," she said, handing me her lap top bag.

* * *

"What the fuck did you bring?" I asked as I slammed the trunk to the car.

She shrugged, "I needed clothes, duh? I am a lady."

I chuckled as we got into the warm car. The drive from Dayton wasn't too bad of a drive. Now, I understood why my dads flew always out of Dayton. It was very peaceful.

I asked, "Where is Sam at?"

"He is in Idaho with his parents," she said looking out of the window. She yawned as she covered her mouth.

"Do you guys not care about the holidays?" I asked. I probably should have asked last night but hey, I'm asking now.

She shrugged, "He never invites me. He tells me that he will bring be home soon but never does."

She seemed very sad with that truth.

"Well, you are always welcomed to my parents' home."

We arrived to my parent's home a hour and twenty minutes later. My dad LeRoy carried her suitcase up to my room. He too was scarred for life about how heavy the bag was.

Quinn and my other dad were talking in the kitchen about law crap. I just didn't understand the big deal with lawyers.

She came up 15 minutes later. She stretched, looking inside her suitcase.

"I'm about to take a shower then sleep until dinner, ok?" she said. I nodded. I knew that she was tried from the early flight.

"Tonight, would like to go ice-skating with me and the rest?" I asked, ironing my clothes for dinner tonight. I didn't anything else to do until dinner was served at 4. She quickly nodded.

* * *

Dinner was amazing. I was stuffed so was the rest of the family. Quinn had changed out of her dress into some jeans so we could go skate. I waited in the foyer, looking at old baby pictures of me.

"Ready?" she asked, opening up the door. We both got the blast of our life from Lima's own ice age.

Santana was excited as I walked inside behind Quinn who was getting hugs from Finn, Sugar, and Harmony. Puck smirked as I high fived Finn. It had been awhile since I last saw him. He had gained a little weight but it looked great on him. His facial hair was neatly trimmed with a haircut.

"Looking good, bro," I said, nodding.

He gave his dopey grin, "You too, babette." I laughed because he didn't sound right like Puck but this was one of my good friends since elementary school.

During the night, I discovered that Sugar and Finn were dating. I was happy for them. They needed happiness.

I quickly updated my Facebook.

**Rachel Berry**: "It's the small things that should make anyone appreciate the bigger things in life…."

**712 Likes.**

In the bed with Quinn this Thursday night on a very cold night was great to my soul. She had told me that no matter what we wouldn't do anything while being in Lima because she respected my parents. I was starting to feel some emotions for her. She was the epitome of a real woman to me.

She pulled me closer as I spooned her from behind. My penis was between her buttcheeks. She was trying to get warm.

* * *

The next morning at 3 a.m., we were suddenly awakened by my dads' rendition of 'This Christmas'. Quinn thought it was hilarious. I didn't. Thank God I wasn't holding her as I did earlier in the night as they came in. I was sleeping on my stomach with one arm around her torso. She was sleep on her side, facing the door.

"IT'S BLACK FRIDAY!" my father, Hiram, announced through a megaphone. Was he serious?

I shook my head as I brushed my teeth. Quinn was dressed already down stairs with them. I sulked as I buckled into my seat belt. I felt when Quinn grabbed my hand. This was different.

3:45, we were the first ones in line. By 4:30, the store line was wrapped around the building. I was sipping on my coffee as Quinn, stood under my dad's jacket. She was so cute. I could only see her eyes. She had wrapped her body in two scarves, a hoodie jacket with her pea coat. She was wearing her tight Capri pants with some of my baggy sweats. Her Nike shoxs were white and pink. She looked adorable.

Finally, we were inside. My fathers were there to pick up the newest T.V. that was 60 inches that LG had produced. It had great reviews. That probably was the reason why we rode in the covered Tundra truck but hell, I was too tired at the time to bother to ask.

Quinn pushed her baggy as she found little simple things to take back home to New York. At the check out counter, I handed my card to the cashier. Quinn blushed as I put the bags into the cart.

Finally we were home from an early breakfast at IHOP. Sleep was good.

* * *

Yes, New York, I was back. My birthday was approaching in the upcoming weeks. I was turning 26 on December 18th. Blah.

I was sitting with Jesse and Tristan in the studio, discussing New Years and how I would be performing my newest single being released tomorrow.

Tristan Tippins was such a cutie. He reminded me of Justin from Queer as Folks. He was very professional, always dressing with oversized ties.

Tristan, "I miss Dick Clark."

I shook my head, "He has been dead for a long time now."

"I know," he said with a serious sad face.

This kid was crazy but cute.

Jesse smiled, "So, birthday plans?"

"Nothing." I didn't like birthdays at all. "Maybe dinner?"

Jesse laughed.

* * *

Quinn wanted me to come over tonight. It was very important that I did so. I arrived around to her place around eight, after okaying 6 songs to go on my newest album dropping the summer.

The weather wasn't too bad tonight.

I pushed open the front door that was slightly cracked opened. I made sure to lock it secure. I double checked the first floor any intruders. The house was dark, only lit by night lights and the only light was coming from upstairs. As I walked up the stairs, I removed my gloves and beanie.

Quinn was sitting in her bed, Indian style with her lap top in front of her.

I smiled as I pulled off my jacket, "What's so important?"

She turned the lap top and there was picture of us in Dayton's airport on TMZ website with the headline, "Is R.B. off the market? Tune in tomorrow night at 7/6 central."

She began, "Sam asked if this angle was wrong."

I nodded. It was when she kissed me on the cheek; so of course it looked as we kissed on the lips because of how my head.

"I'll get Jesse on it."

She closed her lap top, turning off the light, "Want to have some fun tonight?"

* * *

Question? Does Quinn love Sam? She does but if you are sexing R.B. wouldn't you get catch with the past of feelings? Also, is Sam hiding something? Who knows? Stay Tuned in. Like? Continue? Let me know. ^_-


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the love and reviews. You guys are so great to me. I do apologize for any errors. I don't own anything but my sanity. This chapter is going to be a good chapter, I think. Review it. Comment. Leave Feedback.

* * *

December was cold and dreary. Central Park was covered in a thin layer of snow. It was a winter wonderland without the singing animals and snowmen.

Today was the 7th and for whatever reason at 10 p.m. on a Monday, I was convinced to come in to have a small meeting with Jesse and Tristan.

I received a text message from Angel as Jesse run through schedule dates for a new concert within the upcoming year.

Angel: "I just had an abortion."

Of course, my heart was racing as I politely excused myself in the hallway. Was I dreaming? I happened to have sex without a condom just a month ago with her because her reasoning that she was on the pill.

She answered her phone after the second ring with fake enthusiasm, "Yes?"

"Angel, cut the crap. What are you insinuating?" I said, now pacing back and forth.

"R.B., I just had an abortion about an hour ago."

"WAS IT MINE?" I yelled but trying to be quiet in a sense. I had a few people stop but they continued to do work.

"You are the only person that I had slept with the past month."

"Why you do it?" I asked, fuming. She didn't even give me a chance, give her thoughts, feedback. Yes, it was her body, her right but it was my sperm, the future me.

"Because you are in your career deep and I'm a socialite, sexy, and hot," she returned, sounding muffled by the wind.

"SO, I DIDN'T HAVE SAY SO!" I now was fuming.

Angel hung the phone up quickly. When I was angry then it wasn't really no way to stop it until I took time to restore myself

I kicked one of the walls so hard; my boot left a big hole in it. Jesse and Tristan were now standing with the president of the record company looking at me.

"I got to get out of here," I said, escaping with my leather jacket.

**Facebook:**

**Rachel Berry:** "In my zone."

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "Call me!"

**Noah Puckerman:** "Who do I need to fight?"

**Finn Hudson:** "Rach, what's wrong?"

I turned off all electronics in the apartment that gave me connection to the outside world. I poured me a shot of Brandy. It burned going down as I went inside my room. I made sure to lock the bedroom door. Santana and Puck never bothered me when I was in this mood. It was an unspoken thing in our friendship.

I lied on the bed, face down in the pillows. Somehow, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

December 12th was here and my birthday was in 6 days. I was okay, better than I was 5 days ago. I remember crawling into bed with Santana where she held me, singing Spanish lullabies to me. Puck joined us too. They were awesome friends.

Kurt had invited us all to a mixer that one of his friends was hosting in Washington, DC. It was a very private event and exclusively for people with money. I told him to not let people know I was coming due to paparazzi and tabloids.

Of course, I invited Quinn with us. I was sharing a suite with Quinn while Santana and Puck sharing a joint one across the hall for tonight then we would fly back tomorrow morning which was Sunday.

We all arrived around 7, dressed to impress. Quinn looked fabulous in a black long gown. Her hair was swept into a stylish up do. She was beautiful, glowing. Santana wore a red gown with black Jimmy Choo heels. I had to admit Santana knew how to work the crowd. Puck was dressed in a black suit with a bow tie. He was handsome but reeked of sex appeal. On the other hand, I was having a day where my erection was acting crazy so I had to settle on a custom fitted suit. I choose to wear all black, with a thin tie. My curls were pulled up into a hairstyle. I rocked my new heels from Vera Wang.

I did have to pose for a few people but it was E and Vogue. The editor of chief, Anne, had single me out and pulled me away with wine. I would catch Quinn smiling at me while I was talking. She was engaged in conversation with random celebrities.

Kurt was with Mercedes talking, holding his hands up with frustration. Mercedes was shaking her head.

"Welcome, people," a host began. His name was Tyler Nixon. I actually didn't like him at all. I had beef with him at my record company due to him trying to steal credit for a song I wrote a few years back.

"Today, I would love to introduce my boyfriend, Samuel Evans…" He said cheeky, the room erupted with applauses.

My eyebrow raised as Sam came out with his hair slicked back in a red suit. Santana was squinting to make sure she was seeing correctly. Quinn face was stoic as she locked on her target on stage. This was embarrassing. Kurt and Mercedes had there head down, sipping on wine like it was water.

Puck somehow found me and whispered into my ear, "I got Santana. You must get Quinn."

I turned to see that Quinn and Santana were standing near one another in full HBIC stance. Quinn wasn't blinking while Santana mouth was with an evil smirk. If Brittany was here… life would be more complicated.

I nodded to Puck as I stood behind Quinn and him behind Santana.

Sam wasn't aware that his fiancé was here in the same city as him. Now, I understood why he never took Quinn home or how he was submissive, he was cheating with a guy.

He began on the microphone, "Thank you, Tyler. I'm so glad to be able to do this event with him."

Sam continued on as he took questions from the audience, never noticing that Quinn was in the audience, watching him with scorn and disgust.

Quinn, "How long have you two been together?" This wasn't going to be good. Sam turned his head, trying to put the familiar voice with a face.

"Quinn?" he asked.

Santana, "The one and only."

Quinn asked again, "How long have you two been together?"

Sam tried to cough, "A year and a half."

Quinn nodded, satisfied with the answer. Santana shook her head with disgust.

The next question, "Will you guys be in New York together?" The reporter asked about Tyler and Sam. The focus was off of us. Quinn excused herself, handing Santana her engagement that she wore on her neck.

"Give it back to him," she said with a tear, falling. Puck excused himself to follow her which probably was good thing because Sam came over to us.

Santana handed the ring to him, "I was going to go all Lima Heights on your punk ass but I'm not. Tonight, you just broke Quinn into pieces. If you knew that you weren't going to marry her then you should have let her go a year and a half ago, not give her a measly cheap ring worth 800 hundred dollars."

Santana walked away, to find my friends.

Sam was tight lip as Kurt and Mercedes walked passed.

"Samuel Evans," I began. I didn't want to destroy with words but I couldn't promise my mouth would be filtered.

"She was the first girl to even give you a try at McKinley. No one wanted you and those big lips, right? But this is the same guy that got a blow job from Kurt Hummel?"

Sam was trying to see if people were listening but they weren't.

"Rach-"

I held up my hand, "You gave her shit behind a picture where she kissed me on my cheek while you have being fucking Tyler, the trashy ass singer that will chew and spit you out when he is done! You listen to me-"

"WELL, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? YOU HAVE BEEN ON HER MIND SINCE YOU GUYS GRADUTATED COLLEGE!"

So, that was unexpected.

"How could I be with someone that didn't want to be caught, Rachel, especially by me? She was rigid and the only one that had her heart was the one douche bag of New York!"

Slap.

Santana packed a mean slap.

I was in some shit, huh? No, not Rachel B. Berry.

Quinn was in Puck's arms then in mine. Santana rubbed her back as Puck downed some free wine.

"Let's get out of here," Santana said.

Puck nodded, guiding us out.

Be the end of the night, we all were in one hotel bed, watching Jersey Shore. Snooki had just gotten arrested. JWow was crying. This show was hilarious. Santana was playing with Quinn's hair in her lap. I was lying on Puck's back, rolling with laughter as Puck would try to imitate Situation's voice.

This was my life.

* * *

I opened up my eye as I looked at how my room was decorated with balloons and gifts on my desk. Santana was smiling holding a food tray. Somehow, I had missed the noise of her decorating. Friday morning, I was officially 26. Fuck I was old.

"Breakfast in bed," Santana said with a wink. "And no, I'm not fucking your infested ass."

I laughed at her bluntness. I hadn't talked to Quinn any this week. She was dealing with Sam and his foolishness in Washington last Saturday night. Of course, I was replaying his words over and over. Was I really in Quinn's heart? We hadn't had sex since that week where our picture was on TMZ which Jesse cleared up in twenty minutes with legal suits.

My Facebook wall was filled with birthday quotes and crazy crap from my fathers. I was tagged in 100 status.

Puck came in with three bags and placed them on my desk. I was chessing because one had a instrument from the opening. He shrugged, "Happy birthday, pintsize."

I hugged him and kissed him with my fruit stained lips.

Around 1, I was having lunch with Jesse. We were talking about life and what not. He was so happy about tonight. Santana had things planned for me which I wasn't aware of. I was scared.

8 p.m. I was blindfolded as Santana drove us to a secluded place. I was dressed in a gray V-neck cardigan with fitted jeans with some black heels. Santana was dressed in a party dress with heels. Her hair was straightened.

"We are here," she said, removing my blind fold. We were at an art gallery in Brooklyn. I walked behind her as she walked inside the dark building. The lights came on.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screamed and clapped as I faked having a heart attack.

"For me?" I asked. This was a first. I have never had surprises like this.

Everyone was here, Sugar and Finn. Mercedes and Kurt. My parents. Co workers. Tristan and Jesse. Puck and his groupie for the night. Other celebrities. William Schuester. Then my eyes found Quinn, standing next to a woman I didn't know. Her hair was pulled back into a hump. Her dress was fitting all her curves. I felt my mini me, starting to rise. Her smile was intoxicating.

Santana whispered, "This was her idea."

I nodded. I engaged in conversations, thanking everyone who came. The party was a success, bringing 60 people together to celebrate my birth day.

I walked behind her, "Thank you…."

She turned, holding a wine flute, "Pleasure was all mine." She was seducing me with those eyes. I had to break the trance because if not, she was going to get fucked on the table with all of the food.

The sound from the speakers, "_I wouldn't wanna have it any other way_  
_I'm addicted and I just can't get enough"_

**Facebook:**

**Rachel Berry:** "Best birthday ever!"

**612 Likes**.

* * *

"**RACHEL, FUCK ME**!" Quinn screamed as I bite at her neck. We were on the stairs in her house. Clothes were thrown from every step we took. We finally made it to the bed where I ravished her body. She sucked on my neck, leaving hickeys in places I never knew was possible. I left marks on her back. This night was awesome. Birthday sex is always the best sex.

* * *

Two days later, it was Sunday morning… Yes, I have been here since Friday night. We have had sex in about every room in the house even in the attic. Smh. Quinn was a maniac and sex goddess.

I hadn't been on Facebook nor has she.

"We probably should shower?" Quinn whispered, running her fingers over my lips. Our hair was matted.

In the background playing softly was Rihanna's We Found Love, "_It's like you're screaming, but no one can hear. You almost feel ashamed that someone could be that important, that without them you feel like nothing. No one will ever understand how much it hurts. You feel hopeless like nothing can save you. And when it's over and it's gone, you almost wish that you could have all that bad stuff back so you could have the good."_

I looked over at Quinn, she was beautiful and she had my heart all fucked up.

My voice was hoarse, "Let's shower…."

I arrived back home December 21st in the early morning of Monday. Christmas was in 4 days.

My room was still the same from Friday. I removed my clothes to get dressed into something comfortable, an old tee-shirt from NYU and my holey sweats.

I updated Facebook.

**Rachel Berry:** "We found love in a hopeless place… -Rihanna"

**5142 Likes**

Santana left me breakfast on the counter. I ate in complete silence; the sun was peaking out a first in weeks.

Puck, "See you later, Rach." I waved with my free hand. Life was different.

**Quinn Fabray**: "**I** could want somebody else; I could need somebody else; I could love somebody other than you, but I don't want to..."

**2541 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "I LOVE IT!"

**Sam Evans:** "I'm sorry."

Okay, Sam was a complete douche if honestly thought this was for him.

**Mercedes Jones**: "Deep."

**Judy Fabray:** "I have been there before."

* * *

December 23rd.

I was sitting with Quinn in her living room, opening Christmas gifts with her. Tomorrow, she was flying out to see her parents.

"OMG!" she screamed as she opened up her last gift. I was a diamond tennis bracelet with a charm of my initials. She jumped in my arms as I laughed. She had said plenty of times that she needed a bracelet to add to her jewelry box.

Honestly, I didn't know what we were, what we were doing, or why we were doing this. Life was comfortable. We were okay.

* * *

December 25th.

I was lying on my couch with my beer, watching the football game. Christmas was a quiet day. We all had exchanged gifts this morning. Santana was freaking spoiled and received a ton of gifts from us all. Brittany had flown in to propose to Santana. I was crying as Santana balled like a baby. Finn was at the game with Puck. Life was good. I hadn't talk much to Quinn since she left yesterday morning.

My doorbell rung, startling me from being a lush.

I opened the door and was grabbed in a big hug and kiss.

"Quinn, what are you doing back so early?" I asked, still holding her in my arms.

"I missed you," she said with a pout. "Besides, my parents were getting ready to go overseas for New Years."

"Well, come in," I said, leaning forward kissing her hard.

Quinn was asleep in my bed, with the sheet barely covering her torso. Santana had returned with Brittany.

"Yo, Berry, look at my huge diamond-"

"Is that Q?" Brittany asked with a surprised smile.

"IS THAT FABRAY?" Santana screamed, covering her mouth.

I looked down to Quinn who was smiling and turned back, "Merry Christmas?"

**Quinn Fabray:** "Even if I had a million reasons to leave, I would still look for one to stay."

**174 Likes.**

* * *

It was December 27th.

"Women like Quinn, they want to be wooed," Santana said, curling my hair.

I blew raspberries in the mirror. I was nervous. Tonight, I was going to ask Quinn on a date.

"What if I blow it?" I said, slipping into my heels.

"Please, you already fucking her… how would this be scary?" Santana asked.

"Well, you heard Sam in Washington. She has deep feelings for me," I said, now blowing kisses at the vanity mirror.

Santana sighed, "Rachel B. Berry, you are a fucking singer that has taken over the world with your unique style. Quinn L. Fabray is an awesome attorney that has taken the criminal justice system by storm. You are telling me that this scares you?"

I nodded, "Wouldn't you be scared?"

This was the first time I ever witnessed a tear roll down Santana's face, "No… what's scary is when the one person that you have loved since kindergarten decides to move to California on a whims of a dream that 'she would be the first choreographer from Lima, Ohio to have her own show on MTV'… leaving you to cry every night during college, trying to forget the plans you had since 7th grade. What's scary is watching her walk in your life again with a huge ring, tears, and song trying to convince you, you and who knows you better than you, you…. that it's time for you two to move forward with life."

I grabbed her into a hug. Santana was awesome woman to me.

* * *

I knocked on Quinn's door with butterflies in my stomach. I smiled as she opened the door. She looked irritated but quickly covered her mouth as I handed her some fresh flowers sent from Texas.

I was blushing, "Would you like to go on a date?" My hands were in jeans pocket.

"Quinn? Who is it?" a male voice asked from behind her.

Sam appeared, with tears running down his face.

"I'll leave," I said, turning away. I probably was interrupting something. I mean they were once engaged.

"No, he is," she said, holding my forearm. Sam excused himself as a taxi pulled up.

She closed the door, "He was trying to apologize."

I nodded.

"And yes, I would love too," she said, smelling the flowers.

I smiled.

**Facebook:**

**Rachel Berry:** "_If you ever leave me, baby,_  
_Leave some morphine at my door_  
_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_  
_To realize what we used to have,_  
_We don't have it anymore._

_There's no religion that could save me_  
_No matter how long my knees are on the floor(Ooh)_  
_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'_  
_To keep you by my side_  
_To keep you from walkin' out the door.-Bruno Mar's It Will Rain._"

**9875 Likes. 654 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** " '_Cause there'll be no sunlight_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_There'll be no clear skies_  
_If I lose you, baby_  
_Just like the clouds_  
_My eyes will do the same, if you walk away_  
_Everyday it'll rain, rain, ra-a-a-ain'" _**254 Likes.**

* * *

**Thoughts. Angst? Yes. Hot? Intense? Are we loving that Rachel is falling for Quinn? Are we glad Sam's secret is out? Life is life. ^_- Rachel is so hot in this. Music used is Black Eyed Peas's Can't Get Enough, Rihanna's We Found Love, and Bruno Mars's It Will Rain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again. Here is another update. I don't own anything. Please review and enjoy. I do apologize for any errors. **

* * *

**January 5th**

I belted the lines in the highest falsetto I had, "_Well, if you carry on this way…Things are better if I stay….So long and goodnight… So long and goodnight_"

William Schuester was killed on New Year's Eve by a drunk driver. This was a sad morning in Lima, Ohio. I was told last after performing for all of time square in my dressing room. Puck was the one who caught me after I fainted.

The funeral was beautiful. I was requested to perform My Chemical Romance's Helena by Emma Pillsbury. Quinn was sitting between Santana and Puck, all dressed in all black. Brittany was sitting next to Santana, wiping tears as she cried.

Quinn seemed to be the one who was taking it the hardest. He was teacher who knew how to get inside her brain besides Sue Sylvester. Sue Sylvester wore sunglasses in the church, wearing a black suit with a few of her cheerios sitting in the back of the church.

The pastor, "Thank you, Ms. Berry."

Sam was there with Tyler as well, sitting behind Mercedes and Kurt. Mike and Tina had flown in from Europe for the service.

Terri was hugging Emma as she wept in a corner of the building where people were eating at. It was gloomy and dark.

Quinn was seated next to me, holding my hand under the table as we ate in silence.

Facebook:

**Rachel Berry:** "Today, a man that I have came to appreciate as another father figure was laid to rest. May his spirit continue to life on forever. R.I.P. William Schuester. If tears could build a stairway and memories a lane to heaven, I'd walk right up to bring you home again."

**25451 Likes. 2147 Shares**.

**Comments:**

**Mercedes Jones:** "Beautiful."

**Finn Hudson:** "Mr. Schuester, tell my pops hello for me."

**Santana Lopez:** "W.S. you will always be the best Glee teacher to me." 67 Likes.

**Noah Puckerman:** "You were great inspiration to us all."

I scrolled my news feed to see Quinn's.

**Quinn Fabray:** "Although it's difficult today to see beyond the sorrow, May looking back in memory help comfort you tomorrow. R.I.P. Mr. Shue."

**875 Likes.**

* * *

Two days later, we were back in New York. I had only been on one date with Quinn but hadn't really seen much of her because of her work schedule and mines as well. My tour was going to be pushed back until fall. I was excited about that but it was only going to be a month which was a blessing to my body and soul.

I yawned sitting in the recording booth. I was waiting on the producer to give me the okay to start singing. It was cold yet sunny outside in New York.

He flipped the switch on after ten minutes.

Later on in the afternoon, I was laughing at Quinn, who was snorting because of Jersey Shore. We were having a lazy afternoon in her bed. She had gotten off of work early and called me over.

This was life.

**Quinn Fabray:** "You know that I could use someone like you…. I hope it's going to make you notice somebody like me...-Kings of Leon's Use Somebody"

**101 Likes.**

* * *

A week later in the middle of January, life was good. I had been on now two official dates with Ms. Fabray.

I was sitting in my car, waiting on her to come outside to talk. I wanted to clear the stress on my heart.

She opened the door, "its freezing."

I smiled as she leaned over to kiss me over the console

"What's wrong?" she asked, pushing my hair back. Her face was twisted in confusion and worry.

I continued to stare at her car, "I got someone pregnant back in November…"

She tensed, "And you guys are going to raise the baby together?"

"She had an abortion, Quinn, in the first week of December," I said softly, the tear escaped. Quinn let go of my hand. I was scared that she was going to leave me but she pulled me close with a whisper, "Come here."

Being in her arms made me feel so secure and safe, nothing could hurt me now. That night, we made love for the first time. It seemed blissful.

I was falling for this woman hard.

* * *

February was here. The Grammy awards were in two weeks, two days before Valentine day. I had just got fitted for a suit. This was going to be the first year where I wouldn't be performing. I was so relived about that.

"So, you are taking Quinn, right?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

I shrugged, "It would be nice. She is a busy woman."

"America wants to know what the deal with you guys is anyway."

I nodded. The stories were starting to get extra ridiculous. I was getting a lot of flax because I wouldn't admit that I was dating her.

* * *

I waited in the hotel lobby for my date to the Grammy's. My black suit was fitting, thanks to Gucci. My hair was curled. The limo arrived. I saw Puck and Santana waving me over. I turned around to see Quinn walk down in a gold dress that hung in all the right places. Her hair was styled, teased. I was turned on.

"Ready?" she asked with a blush.

"Now, I am."

* * *

Ryan Seacrest, "So, R.B., who do we have this evening with you? She is gorgeous." Ryan Seacrest was smiling, checking out Quinn. I was so proud of her tonight.

Quinn blushed tremendously, holding my hand tightly as the cameras flashed repeatedly.

"Quinn Fabray. She is my girlfriend," I said softly.

"World, there you have it, R.B. and Ms. Quinn Fabray are official."

That night Facebook went crazy.

**Rachel Berry** is in a relationship with **Quinn Fabray.**

**64789 Likes.**

**LeRoy Berry:** "That's my girl. ^_-"

* * *

I was back in the studio, a day later.

I was sitting on my stool, waiting on Marc the sound engineer to get in with the producer, Rodney.

"Rachel, give us your heart…."

I nodded as the song began to play, "_We share something so common_  
_Still so rare, and I'm in awe_  
_Never been here before_  
_So high, we're still climbing_  
_Even here inside these walls_  
_Breaking each other's hearts_  
_And we don't care cause we're so_

_In too deep, can't think about giving it up_  
_But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack_

* * *

The day after Valentines, Quinn and I were fighting because Angel showed up to my apartment, declaring her love for me while we were all playing the Wii.

In my bedroom, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" I shouted as Quinn had her arms, folded up on her chest. Tears were flowing from her eyes as I kicked my night stand. She was looking at the wall, looking at the picture of high school when we won nationals in senior year.

"Stop," she said with a broken voice. My lamp was shattered into pieces.

"Why is she coming now?"

"I don't know," I returned. It was true, maybe because I had made an announcement that I finally had a girlfriend.

I was standing there in a white A shirt and sweat pants, breathing hard as I looked to her with my own watery eyes.

She nodded, grabbing her jacket from the bed.

"Don't leave," I whispered, pulling her closer to me. Her tears were coming hard as I grabbed her into a tight hug. Her walls were down.

**Rachel Berry**: "But I never knew love would feel like a heart attack-Trey Songz's Heartattack"

**251 Likes.**

* * *

**Continue? Intense or what?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Bonus chapter since the last one was a tease. I do apologize. I hope you guys enjoy. I do apologize for any errors. I don't own anything but my sanity. Angst? Of course. Romance? It's Faberry. ^_^ Review, comment, and enjoy. Thanks again for all the love in comments and emails. You guys rock!**

* * *

**Rachel Berry:** "She's not a jealous person. She's just a girl that would love to punch every girl in the face, that gives me a second look."

**555 Likes. 233 Shares.**

**Comments:**

**Finn Hudson:** "Sugar is the same way."

**Noah Puckerman**: "Aww. My friends and their crazy girlfriends." **5 Likes.**

Quinn sung quietly in my ear as we laid in my bed, _"I'll never be your parent's favorite_  
_One of your dads can't even look me in the eye_  
_Ooh, if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_  
_Sayin' "There goes my little girl_  
_Walkin' with that bitch from McKinley high"_

We just had our first fight behind Angel. Angel Simmons, of all people, not a wholesome girl who believed in God but a damn fling who was fucking all of New York was the one person that made Quinn feel some type of way about me.

_"But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_  
_Ooh, but little darlin' watch me change their minds_  
_Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try_  
_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_  
_If that'll make you mine"_

Tears ran down my face as she sung in her sultry voice, running her fingers down my wet cheek. I was so scared what was happening between us. I had never loved or been in love with someone of this caliber. Did I say I was in love? Yes, I was in love with her. I was in love with Quinn Fabray. I was in love with the same girl who in freshman year of high school that drew pornographic pictures in the bathroom stalls of me, the same girl who called me stubbles and man hands, the same girl who cried in my arms when we lost at Nationals when Finn was on bet to kiss me in front of the judges, and the same girl who was in a car accident senior year of high school. I was in love with Quinn Lucy Fabray.

She didn't move from my arms until 4 in the morning when she had to leave to get ready for a court date. I walked her down to her car. We kissed for ten minutes, holding onto what we thought we needed to.

20 minutes later, I was running at full speed on the treadmill. February was supposed to be a loving month, fun month for new couple.

* * *

A few days later, I was singing in Austin, Texas for a benefit concert.

I just changed my wardrobe for my final act that was just added the day before.

**_"AUSTIN, TEXAS! MAKE SOME NOISE!"_** I said into my microphone. The crowd screamed as I walked back on stage dressed in a white blouse tucked in black dress pants, with black suspenders with a black fendora hat.

I smiled as women were blowing kisses in my direction.

"I wanted to a do a quick cover of Neyo's One in Million if you guys don't mind," I said high fiving a fan in the audience. The crowd roared with excitement as I took my place with my dancers. Brittany winked as she began to dance. Then I followed suit. I hadn't did choreography in a long time but I was able to get this down in a day.

I spoke, winking to someone random in the audience, _"Jet setter_  
_Go getter_  
_Nothing better_  
_Call me Ms. been there done that_  
_Top model chick to your every day Lima rat_  
_Less than all but more than a few_  
_But I've never met one like you"_

The crowd erupted more excitement as Brittany popped her butt on me. I twirled her around.

_"Been all over the world_  
_Done a little bit of everything_  
_Little bit of everywhere_  
_With a little bit of everyone_  
_All the girls I've been with_  
_Things I've seen it takes much to impress_  
_But sure enough your glow it makes your soul stand out from all the rest"_

I moved from side to side, playing with my suspenders. I would wink as Brittany would walk away with her dance movements.

_"I can be in love_  
_But I just don't know_  
_Baby one thing is for certain_  
_Whatever you do it's working_  
_Other girls don't matter_  
_In your presence can't do what you do_  
_There's a million girls around but I don't see no one but you"_

Brittany and I started dancing together again. The dance was choreographed that I would follow her on the stage, trying to get her attention with a flower but try to impress and get her attention with my dance moves.

_"Girl you're so one in a million_  
_You are_  
_Baby you're the best I ever had_  
_Best I ever had_  
_And I'm certain that_  
_There ain't nothing better_  
_No there ain't nothing better than this"_

I grabbed my crouch as Puck came out, playing on the electric guitar. Brittany still was playing hard to get. The crowd loved it.

_"You're not a regular girl_  
_You don't give a damn about the loot_  
_Talking about I can't do it for you_  
_But you can do it for yourself_  
_Even though that ain't so_  
_Baby cause my dough don't know how to end_  
_But that independent thing I'm with it_  
_All we do is win baby"_

Brittany stood with the rest of the dancers with her hands folded. This was the final scene. I held up one finger. I did a sliding move like Justin Timberlake then I did a back hand flip into a splits then I came up with the flower in my hand.

The crowd yelled and applauded loudly then ever as I grabbed Brittany and Puck's hands.

Brittany hugged me as I was out of breath, trying to catch it. Hell, I was 26. I bowed to the crowd as the curtain closed.

"That was awesome," Brittany said, walking me to the dressing room. I nodded, drinking some water.

I thanked everyone for coming out for the show tonight. Everyone was going out to 6th street but I had better plans tonight.

After showering, I was smiling into my Skype camera at Quinn.

Quinn, "Look at you, you look so… Tired?" She laughed as she sipped her wine.

I yawned, "Tonight was tiresome. How was work?"

She described the work day with her hands. She was cute, being extra girlie. I loved her more than ever.

I would nod at every sentence, every pause to let her know that I was paying attention. I wouldn't be back to New York until next week since I was doing a mini tour.

I relaxed more as she was telling me about Jersey Shore and Snooki.

**Quinn Fabray:** "I miss my baby."

**4125 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: "Just sent you the email with their performance, amazing! I see why you love you some R.B." **300 Likes**.

**Judy Fabray:** "^_- So, when can we meet Ms. Berry?"

**Me:** "Mrs. Fabray, still beautiful... whenever you're ready." 4 Likes.

**Judy Fabray:** "Quinnie, I like her. Fiesty."

**Quinn Fabray:** "Ewww, mom. Smh."

* * *

The next night I was in Dallas, Texas. Texas was a very welcoming state. I always loved to do shows here. This night was better. I wasn't so tired afterwards but I was still skyping with Quinn. She was very animated which was weird because during high school, she was very quiet with being a girl. Now, she was blushing and telling me everything. I was falling for her more and more.

* * *

After being back for two days, I was with Quinn in her bed.

We just had amazing sex.

"Rach?" she whispered.

"Yes?" My voice cracked from the hot night of passion.

"I want a baby," she whispered quietly.

I turned my head to see her eyes in the moonlight. She was serious, dead serious.

**Rachel Berry:** "Like Lady Gaga once sung…. I'm speechless."

* * *

Didn't see that coming, huh? I'm sitting on the edge myself. I'm screaming like, 'omg!' Lol. Intense? Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

Good morning! Thank you so much for the love with reviews, comments, emails. I was overwhelmed when I saw the responses. First, I do want to say thank you and that I don't own anything but my sanity. I do apologize for any errors.

**Spoiler**: This chapter is filled with angst! Heavy angst! Please make sure you pay attention to the songs in this. This a special chapter for you guys.

* * *

3 weeks had passed since that night of 'I want a baby.'

It was now the second week in March. Things were good between and for Quinn and me. We hadn't really discussed the baby situation but I knew that it was on her mind because she would hand me brochures of baby clothes, furniture.

Santana had convinced me to go jogging early one morning, "San, she wants a baby! Not a dog!"

Santana stopped, motioning me to stop with her.

"Look, Rach, I know this is going to sound crazy but I think I am kind of on Quinn's side."

I threw my hands up with frustration, "Okay, why?" How could Santana side with Quinn on this one?

"She is approaching her 26th birthday at the end of April. She has a J.D. in law, she will be making partner in a year and half. She has a house, Rach-"

I interjected, "So, what? I mean, we are young."

"Berry, seriously?"

Okay. I mean, we were young but getting older at the same time.

This question threw me off, "Who are you leaving your estate to?"

Okay, this was deep. My parents? No, they would be dead. Quinn? Hell, she would be old as me.

"Rachel, it's not that she doesn't enjoy you but she is thinking about the future. She has always been like that. You can't blame a woman for securing her assets in the right place. I bet you didn't know that she had a full ride to NYU?"

Okay, I was always under the impression that she applied to Yale and Harvard, that's it. Then again, I only had my eye on NYU and Julliard but gave up on Julliard.

I shook my head, "No way. I remember her filling out scholarships and college applications for Yale and Harvard."

Santana sat down on the bench, "NYU was the first college she applied too the summer before senior year. She was offered a full ride on a cheerleading scholarship but she didn't want to follow you because you would have lost focus."

I chuckled as I snatched the water bottle out of her hand, "Me? Lose focus?"

"Yeah," she replied snatching the cold water bottle back before I could take a drink. "Quinn knew if she came to NYU with us, more so for you… you would have dropped everything to focus on her which is true because everyone you have fucked has been blonde with blue eyes, not green eyes, just because it hurt too much."

Damn, Santana was good.

We began to jog again, "Well, her birthday is coming up; I am lost about what to give her."

"Give her a baby."

I looked at her with my mouth open but nothing was coming out.

"Honestly, if Brittany didn't come back into my life I was _going_ to steal** sperm** from_ you or Puck_."

Okay, now I looked at her with the side eye. Seriously? Well, this was the same girl who gave mono to Finn who passed it on to Quinn. Smh.

"Look Berry. You should at least feel better that she told you. Some women are crazy and would poke holes into a condom. At least, she told you. Think about it. I know it hurts that Angel aborted the baby but come on, Angel has been fucking with all of New York way before Madonna was singing about being a virgin in the womb."

Santana is crazy, beyond crazy. Stealing sperm? I was still lost on that one.

"What if it wasn't yours by the way? However, Quinn wants to have one with you. I know, you guys aren't married but having a baby in this time and century is a necessity if you want to build a legacy. Close your eyes. Would you have wanted Angel to have your first baby or would you want Quinn raising your child? Think about it."

**Rachel Berry:** "Had a great talk with one my best friends. You are amazing."

**45 Likes.**

* * *

Three days later, I was eating lunch with Quinn. We were down the street in a little café from her office.

"How's your lamb?" she asked, taking a bite from her steak. I nodded, not trying to eat with my mouth full. I kept repeating Quinn's admission over and over in my head then Santana's talk.

After drinking some water, "Would you follow me to the moon?" I wanted to hear her response. She seemed confused but answered. I wanted to know if she would. Hell, would I for her? Of course. I think.

"Um, if I needed too?"

I laughed, "How about something simple. How about to a play tonight?"

She smiled, blushing as I handed her the tickets to Wicked.

The night was good.

**Quinn Fabray:** "Happy."

**165 Likes**.

* * *

I had just gotten out of the studio, a few days later after spending a wonderful night with Quinn.

"Hey, R.B.," an older woman said, grabbing my ass.

I turned around. It was the first older woman I had grown to appreciate over time. She was married to a duke but somehow, New York was her stomping ground.

"Marchesca," I said, inhaling. Her usually curly red was straightened. Marchesca Winston was a 40 year old that could put any 20 year to shame with her stunning looks.

Marchesca smiled seductively with a raised eyebrow, "It's been a year since you last fucked me, R.B."

Okay, this was strange; usually my penis would have saluted her because of the voice alone. She was of Italian descent and I had a thing for foreigners.

I swallowed, "It has been a long time."

She grabbed my crotch with force. I flinched from the touch. This wasn't right. I mean if Quinn saw this, would she be mad if I didn't want it?

"I'm in town until tomorrow. You know the place."

She walked away in her red dress, waving to everyone in the hallway.

I shook my head, looking at her retreating curved figure.

* * *

Two nights later.

"Baby, where's your condom?" Quinn asked, between kisses, pushing me back with both of her hands. We were at my apartment alone. Puck and Santana were out drinking while I was here sexing.

I gulped with lust, "We don't need one."

Quinn smiled, bringing my face back to hers.

"Faire l'amour pour moi!" I pulled back from the heated kiss. I swore I just heard French.

"Did you just speak French?"

Quinn nodded with a smirk. She pulled by face to where my ear was to her lips, "Il ya tellement plus que vous ne savez même pas de moi."

Santana yelled throughout the apartment, "I'M HOME BITCHES!"

Quinn had just given the best workout since I was born. She was breathing hard as she rolled out of bed.

Before she walked into the bathroom, "By the way, I'm ovulating," with a quick wink. My erection had returned, harder than ever. I quickly rolled out of the bed and ran into before Santana stepped into my room.

"Bitches!" Santana yelled.

* * *

The next morning, I was exhausted, beyond exhausted. It was a Saturday. Quinn was out with Santana for breakfast. Brittany had just moved to New York fully from L.A. in her own place. Santana was transitioning her clothes and appliances but she wasn't in a rush.

Puck came in dress, "You down for a basketball game."

I shrugged. It has been a long time since I did just normal things around New York.

**Rachel Berry:** "A relaxing day with Mr. Puckerman."

**200 Likes.**

* * *

Sunday was a slow, calming down. Quinn made me come to church with her. It was different because the church was nondenominational but the kicker, the gay community was all in there from the richest to the poorest. I even saw socialites, celebrities seated in there. I think this was going to be my church home. I hadn't been to a Jewish service since I was 18.

"R.B."

I was getting hugs from everywhere. I introduced Quinn to various people, even the mayor was here.

Sunday dinner, this was a first. I was seated in Quinn's dining room, waiting patiently for my plate. Puck and Santana served Kurt and Mercedes their plates. Quinn smiled, coming from the kitchen in apron with a big smile. She sat down the steamy plate in front of me. I smiled as she sits across the end of the table. Everyone was about to jump in but….

Quinn, "Rachel, can you bless the food?"

Santana turned to me with a wink, "Yes, Berry, can you?"

I was nervous as they all bowed their heads, holding one another's hand. This was different.

I bowed my head, "First, let's give a honor to God…." I remember in Mercedes home from her dad's prayers.

**Rachel Berry**: "Church was good."

**6454 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**LeRoy Berry**: "Church? Oh my God, you need to keep her!"

**Hiram Berry:** "I'm in tears."

**Kurt Hummel:** "Family woman, huh? ^_-"

* * *

Tuesday. Aww Tuesday.

We were all at the bar, watching Puck's show. I was smiling, drinking with Finn. March was good. Quinn was out on the dance floor with Sugar, dancing. Life was good.

Santana took a shot, "Pintsize. Look."

I looked up to see Quinn being in a corner with a random guy. She was smiling and shaking her head.

I excused myself to assess the situation.

I heard, "No, I'm not interested."

I interrupted, "Is there a problem?" Quinn shook her head, trying to slide around him.

"Go away dyke."

Okay, so I being slightly inebriated wasn't a good thing especially with my temper.

I grabbed the nearest bottle from a table. Blood went everywhere. A few patrons screamed as I stood with the broken bottle in my hand. Quinn mouth was covered.

R.B. just got kicked out the club along with a pissed Quinn, happy Santana, a nervous Sugar, raged filled Puck, a curious Brittany and a not so shocked Finn.

Quinn was livid but she was quiet as we all caught a cab back to Quinn's place. Sugar and Finn was staying with Quinn while Santana and Puck were picking up Santana's car.

Goodnights were given. Santana told me that she would wait in the car because she knew that I wasn't going to be staying the night. What? I didn't do anything.

In the bedroom, Quinn was sitting on the chaise.

"Quinn look-"

"Why would you do that?" she asked, no she demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Because he called me a dyke and he was keeping my girl hostile."

She shook her head, "You broke a bottle on someone's head!"

I shrugged but I was still tipsy.

"Your anger has to go if you want to be with me. You don't act like anyone I love when you act like that," she whispered.

"SERIOUSLY? Look, I'm about to go," I said, slamming the door.

That night was the first night I didn't sleep.

**Quinn Fabray**: "A strong woman knows how to keep her life in line. With tears in her eyes, she still manages to say, I'm fine."

**3415 Likes**.

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "That's why we are twins, Q."

* * *

Friday morning I was in the studio. I saw Quinn a couple of times for lunch and dinner with one sleep over. She was distant but we were okay.

"Rachel, you ready?" I nodded as they music began.

_"I don't need to be anything other_  
_Than a lawyer's daugther_  
_I don't need to be anything other_  
_Than a specialist's little girl_  
_I don't have to be anyone other_  
_Than the birth of two souls in one_  
_Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from"_

The tears were coming as I sung along with the instrumental. Jesse was there with Gavin Degraw as I did this cover of 'I don't want to be'

_"I don't want to be_  
_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do_  
_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_  
_Wondering what I've got to do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be_  
_I don't want to be anything other than me"_

* * *

It was a wrap. Sunday morning, I was back in church with Quinn. It was peaceful. The sermon was eerie to me. The focus of pastor message was about how relationships need to have a strong foundation and both parties need to have the similar faith in a higher power.

Sunday dinner was the same as the last but with a few added characters. I saw the prayer with being asked.

Later on, we were arguing again.

"RACHEL, WHY ARE YOU SO FRUSTATING? I ASKED YOU A SIMPLE QUESTION ABOUT WHO SHE IS?" Quinn yelled, pointing to the newest picture of me having lunch with another woman. Okay, yes, I did go to lunch with another woman on Thursday.

"I went to see if I was in love with you," I said, sitting on the chaise. My combat boots were barely on the floor as I rested back.

Her eyebrows rose, "Are you fucking serious, right now?"

I nodded. It was true. I had taken another woman out.

Her eyes had tears, "Get out."

"I'M HERE WITH YOU. SEE, I LOVE YOU!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT RACHEL! YOU ARE ONE ARROGRANT BASTARD!" she screamed, throwing shoes at me. Okay, this wasn't good at all. I just fucked up, didn't I?

**Quinn Fabray:** "What is heartbreak? Heartbreak is lying on the bathroom floor, trying your hardest to breathe while at the same time wondering why it all went wrong and how you're going to get up and pretend like everything is alright, and what the hell are you going to do about the hole in your chest? THAT is heartbreak."

**9785 Likes. 41 Shares.**

* * *

Two weeks had passed. I only had talked to Quinn twice. I sent her flowers three times. I had gone to her place every night after my meetings, but she never opened the door. I was in the dog hole. I still attended Church on Sunday mornings, sitting in the back. She once gave me a quick smile as she talked to the preacher.

Her birthday was in two days.

Tonight, I was having a party for my 4 studio to drop. Everyone was in attendance, even Quinn. She wasn't wearing my bracelet that I had bought for Christmas.

I began on the microphone, "_So many people going to say that they want you,_  
_To try to get you thinking they really care,_  
_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_  
_who has put in the time and you know is going to be there,_  
_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_  
_Don't let nobody put you down, who your with_  
_Take the pain of protecting your name,_  
_from the crutch to the cane to the high wire_

Quinn smiled, holding her water bottle. I winked to her.

_"I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_  
_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_  
_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_  
_Someone understands,_  
_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_  
_Give me that feeling every night,_  
_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_  
_Now someone understand me,_  
_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)"_

Quinn excused herself. I was not trying to pay attention but Santana followed behind her. Everyone was getting into my performance.

_"After many broken backdoors and windows,_  
_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_  
_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_  
_from the thrones without any innuendos,_  
_But you drown in a piece for the moment,_  
_The moment was over in time,_  
_Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life"_

After giving the performance of my life, I was given several compliments and pats on the back. Santana and Quinn weren't back yet as I talked with the president of Inter-scope Records. I was in the middle of a contract deal with two companies, my current one and Inter-scope.

Politely I excused myself, to go snooping for the both of them.

"Excuse me?" a waitress asked, grabbing my wrist.

"Yes?" I said, stopping.

"They went in there." She pointed to a private bathroom in a conference room.

I thanked her with a smile. I pushed open to the door; Quinn was throwing water on her face. Santana was rubbing her back.

"I can't believe that I'm pregnant with Rach's baby," Quinn said quietly, sipping water.

I hit the ground hard.

* * *

Two hours later, I'm back at my place in the bed.

The bottle of Jack Daniels was in my hand. Okay, I know we didn't use protection but that quick, huh? I was trying to calculate in my head. No, no way... People didn't get pregnant the first time without condoms but hey, we had been fucking without condoms for a month now.

I had some cocaine on a dollar bill in my other hand. This was my first time in three years, getting high. Santana was still at the party with Jesse, linking deals. Quinn had gone home, after getting me into bed.

**Rachel Berry:** "Thinking"

**54 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez**: "I love you."

**Noah Puckerman:** "Me, too."

**Finn Hudson:** "I LOVE YOU THREE TIMES!"

* * *

After three days of being in complete darkness in bedroom, I was in the studio. How did I get here? Faith.

* * *

After singing the first verse, I heard this being buzzed in, "Rachel, give us heart… Pink sing's Sober as if she was finally alive!"

"_I'm safe_  
_Up high_  
_Nothing can touch me_  
_But why do I feel this party's over?_  
_No pain_  
_Inside_  
_You're my protection_  
_How do I feel this good sober?"_

One more song then I was free.

I began, "_I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me_  
_I think I took too much_  
_I'm crying here, what have you done?_  
_I thought it would be fun_

_I can't stay on your life support, there's a_  
_shortage in the switch,_  
_I can't stay on your morphine, cuz its making me_  
_itch_  
_I said I tried to call the nurse again but shes_  
_being a little bitch,_  
_I think I'll get outta here, where I can "_

I was getting thumbs up from Jesse, the engineer, and others outside the window. Tears were coming hard.

"_Run just as fast as I can_  
_To the middle of nowhere_  
_To the middle of my frustrated fears_  
_And I swear you're just like a pill_  
_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me_  
_ill_  
_You keep makin' me ill_

_I haven't moved from the spot where you left me_  
_This must be a bad trip_  
_All of the other pills, they were different_  
_Maybe I should get some help "_

* * *

A week later, I was standing in front of Quinn's door in the rain.

I pushed the button. While I was in my darkened world, Santana and Puck had thrown a little birthday party at her favorite restaurant on my credit card.

She opened up the door; she had bags under her eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She was wearing a cut off shirt with my sweats.

Tears were in my eyes, "When I was five years old, my dad LeRoy caught my other dad cheating with the neighbor. When I was 7, I broke my arm in three places because I was in a car accident after being abducted my birth mother's mom. 10, I heard 'faggots' at school. 13, I had my first time with cocaine and cutting."

Quinn grabbed me in a hug as I sobbed in her arms.

**Quinn Fabray:** "It ain't easy growin up in World War III  
Never knowin what love could be, you'll see  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has done  
my family –Pink's Family Potrait"

We were lying in her bed; I was staring at the ceiling. She was lying on my chest, running her fingers down my abs.

She whispered, "When I was two years old, I was molested by one of my cousins who was babysitting my sister and I. At the age of four, I was poisioned by father's nasty habit of leaving Whiskey everywhere in the house. 8, I was overweight, storing away food from my family. 12, my first cosmetic surgery on my face to shave down my nose and reconstruct my chin. 16, I lost my virginity to a hockey player, not Sam that everyone had went on to believe. 22, I was raped by two guys being in Boston after one night of working one night on a thesis paper in my second year of law school."

I raised her chin, "I'm sorry.."

She shook her head, "Just love me as I need to be loved…."

**Rachel Berry:** "Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I really need it.-Swedish Proverb"

**200000+ Likes. 4512 Shares**.

* * *

Songs used: Gavin Degraw's I don't want to be and In love with a girl. Pink's Sober, Just like a Pill, and Family Portrait.

**O.A.N.**:Santana is crazy, right? Lol. But she is a great friend. Now, we have seen into Rachel's world? Intense? OMG! Hopefully, she can get help for her addictions. Quinn, too. These two are awesome. Hot together. Feedback. Continue?


	7. Chapter 7

Firs, thank you and thank you for the love! I do apologize for any errors and most importantly for keeping you guys waiting for an update. Long weekend, currently moving. Blah. But I do want to give you this special chapter for guys. I don't own anything but sanity. Enjoy.

* * *

Standing in the airport going to Minnesota two days after pouring my heart out to Quinn through the stormy night, we decided to do a quick weekend trip so I could officially meet her parents. We weren't telling them about her pregnancy until into her sixth month which could be a good thing, maybe a bad thing. In high school, I remember seeing them at football games, Glee competition. Her father was a very imitating man.

"You okay?" Quinn asked, slipping back into her flats.

I quickly nodded and gave a small smile, "I am now."

* * *

On the airplane, Quinn was in thought reading '_Hunger Games'_, holding my hand tightly as I looked out the window, taking in the clouds and other visible things to the eye. This would be our third official time flying somewhere together, first time, back from Lima from Thanksgiving with my parents and the second time was Washington D.C. where you saw for the first time that Sam was living a lie.

Somehow, It was always just the little things I appreciated like this being with her.

On the loud p.a. system, "**WE WILL BE ARRIVING INTO ST. CLOUD IN 20 MINUTES. SKIES ARE CLEAR. TEMPERATURE IS AT 75. THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH TRUMP AIR.**"

* * *

I grabbed our one suitcase out of baggage claim as Quinn talked to her father on her cell phone, asking for their whereabouts.

Apparently, they had been parked outside for ten minutes, waiting on us.

I rolled the bag for us. Quinn seemed happy, content. She was wearing big shades to cover her eyes so I couldn't convey her. If you saw ever her eyes, then you could tell which mood she was currently in.

"There!" Quinn said, pointing to her parents with a small smile escaping. Her parents really didn't age much over the years. Judy was still vibrant and beautiful as Quinn. Russell's hair was starting to have gray on the edges. His eyes were still that beautiful deep amber color I remembered from school.

I held my hand out but not before I wiped it on the front of my jeans, "Sir, pleasure to meet you finally." I was very nervous.

I honestly thought that he was going to punch me in the gut, "Give me a hug!" Russell smiled, pulling me into a two handed hug.

Quinn shrugged with a wink, kissing her mom on the cheek.

* * *

The ride back to their home was peaceful. We talked about life and future goals. Quinn was blushing as I was telling them about how she celebrated my birthday with me and how they should be proud to have a daughter as awesome as her.

Their home wasn't massive as the one in Lima but it still looked and smelled like money. Russell parked behind his motorcycle in the curved driveway that was placed in front of the home like a drive through.

Judy and Quinn walked inside talking about life while Russell helped me with the suitcase. He dragged me to a quaint yet middle sized guesthouse on the property. Okay, this was the life.

I mean, when Quinn came to visit, she was staying in her own custom little pad. It had a small kitchenette with a one bedroom and full bathroom with a garden tub. I was impressed. You could tell that it was Quinn's because all of her stuff was on the walls.

Russell smiled as I put the suitcase by the closet, "Quinn is very spoiled. I guess being the baby, can have its perks. I just can't wait until we have grandchildren." My eyebrows were raised on the last part of that.

Russell asked if I wanted the full tour of the house which I quickly nodded. The swimming pool was inside the house in basement with the sports room with the large TVs. The first floor was simple: sitting room, family room, dining room, and a small library but upstairs was crazy… 5 bedrooms with all full bathrooms. Every bedroom had flat screens and furniture. What did her parents do? Russell was currently the C.E.O. of his own law firm in Minnesota along with three other firms in the U.S.A. One of his firms was back in Lima being his first, another one was in Los Angeles and the other one was in Miami. Judy was a E.R. nurse which was so cool to me.

I could see why her Quinn's family used money to substitute for happiness.

* * *

We ate lunch outside which was different for me. I had never had dinner with family like this. We all laughed about my crazy antics. Judy was star stuck with me as I laughed.

Judy, "Sing for us, please." Judy was so adorable with her own pout which I now know where Quinn got it from.

I began to stammered, "Umm… I…" I had butterflies in my stomach because this was different, this wasn't a job. This was for my first girlfriend's parents at their home.

"Don't be nervous, Rachel," Russell said, placing a hand on the back of Judy's chair. Quinn agreed, drinking a small cup of wine.

"Okay." I quickly thought of a song in my mind to sing…

I began, "_There were nights when the wind was so cold_  
_That my body froze in bed_  
_If I just listened to it_  
_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_  
_That all the tears turned to dust_  
_And I just knew my eyes were_  
_Drying up forever"_

Judy was smiling big. Okay, I had to bring Celine Dion out because she is an idol to admire. Quinn leaned on her elbows, paying close attention to me.

"_I finished crying in the instant that you left_  
_And I can't remember where or when or how_  
_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this_  
_And you hold me like that_  
_I just have to admit_  
_That it's all coming back to me_  
_When I touch you like this_  
_And I hold you like that_  
_It's so hard to believe but_  
_It's all coming back to me_  
_(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)"_

Judy tears rolled as I continued to pour my heart out. Russell's eyes were closed, taking in the acapella version. He was swimming in emotions.

_"There were moments of gold_  
_And there were flashes of light_  
_There were things I'd never do again_  
_But then they'd always seemed right_  
_There were nights of endless pleasure_  
_It was more than any laws allow_  
_Baby Baby"_

Quinn tears were threatening to fall as I smiled with my eyes.

"_If I kiss you like this_  
_And if you whisper like that_  
_It was lost long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_If you want me like this_  
_And if you need me like that_  
_It was dead long ago_  
_But it's all coming back to me_  
_It's so hard to resist_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall_  
_But it's all coming back to me now_  
_But it's all coming back_

_There were those empty threats and hollow lies_  
_And whenever you tried to hurt me_  
_I just hurt you even worse_  
_And so much deeper_

_There were hours that just went on for days_  
_When alone at last we'd count up all the chances_  
_That were lost to us forever_

_But you were history with the slamming of the door_  
_And I made myself so strong again somehow_  
_And I never wasted any of my **time on you since then**"_

Yes, I did just belt out a high falsetto that caused the glasses to shake on the table. I was impressed with myself on that one.

Judy was a sobbing mess, holding her hands under her chin. I winked to her as Quinn shook her head with happy tears.

I made sure I stood up to sing the last part. Okay, I was an actress so I had to give the best performance of my life to Quinn's parents.

_"If you forgive me all this_  
_If I forgive you all that_  
_We forgive and forget_  
_And it's all coming back to me_  
_When you see me like this_  
_And when I see you like that_  
_We see just what we want to see_  
_All coming back to me_  
_The flesh and the fantasies_  
_All coming back to me_  
_I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now"_

I gave Judy a hug as she smiled big. Russell nodded to Quinn.

Russell, "I can see why Quinn loves you; you simply are amazing with that voice."

I smiled but the crazy part, Quinn and I had never exchanged I love yous. I was scared to say it but I was in love with her.

* * *

Later on, I was laying on the floor within the guest house in the small living room on my back while Quinn was sitting on my stomach, feeding me grapes.

"Open wide," Quinn said, laughing at me, trying to grab it from her hand with my lips. My hands were behind my head. It was in the afternoon, we were supposed to be getting ready to attend an event with Quinn's parents. People were excited that R.B. was in town.

Quinn was okay. I was okay. Two days ago, I had found out things about her that I never thought would have happened to her. Now, I understood why she was a major bitch in high school. She was trying to protect herself from getting hurt more than she had already been.

"Say please," she said pouting.

"Please," I said with a soft whisper with my own pout, engulfed by her beauty.

* * *

Judy was waiting in front for us as we walked around. Quinn was in a simple black dress that showed her legs. Her hair was swept over to the side. I decided on a simple black and white custom suit with the bow tie. My hair was pulled into a messy ponytail put it was teased slightly. My heels gave me height.

Judy smiled, "You two look awesome."

I thanked her. A car for all four of us arrived within 5 minutes.

* * *

Arriving to the evening event was crazy. Valet parking was crazy. I saw a few celebrities, taking pictures. I quickly pulled Quinn by her waist as our pictures were taken. Judy and Russell were on our sides. Quinn smiled for the cameras as I did with a big smile. My name was called as I gave thumbs up, holding Quinn's hand.

The event was for Russell's law firm that just gained their 100th client who was Steven Spielberg. This was awesome.

I smiled with a few patrons from New York. Quinn never left my side as I talked with my hand on her lower back. That was different.

* * *

We arrived back to the house a little after 9. Judy and Russell stayed because they were having too much fun.

I assisted Quinn into the front door of the guest house. I removed my jacket, placing it on the sofa.

Quinn looked famished but it was because the pregnancy was making her appetite fluctuate tremendously.

* * *

I could hear Quinn's soft snores as we lay in the bed, looking at the ceilings. 20 mins ago, we had just made love for the first time. It was different, not rushed or quickly filled with lust. It was innocent.

My cell phone rung, scaring me just a little. Quinn stirred. I kissed her. I got out of the bed to go answer.

It was Jesse.

"Dude, it's fucking late," I yawned, slipping to my sweat pants.

"L.A. by February of next year!" He screamed.

"What?" I said very confused.

"You're getting your own show on Bravo where you would be interviewing and doing duets with celebrities! Like a Chelsea Handler but more raunchy and brunette…"

Okay, I was excited now.

Quinn came in with an oversized shirt, grabbing two water bottles from the fridge.

She sat down on the floor, watching me smile big at her.

I hung up, "Babe?"

"Yes?" she said quietly matching my tone.

"We are getting our show!" Yes, Quinn was involved. Hell, I had knocked her up.

"You lost me," she said with a raise eyebrow.

"Bravo wants me but with me, it's a us."

Quinn nodded with a smile, "But…"

"It's in L.A., starting filming in February of next year."

She nodded but suddenly, "OMG! WE'RE GOING TO LA?"

I nodded, trying to decipher her mood. She quickly jumped in my arms.

I only heard, "Yes, the beach!"

She pulled back, "Are you sure that you want me to come?"

"Quinn, yes, I want to us to eventually become more than two people raising a kid, I want more."

Her eyes got big with tears. She leaned forward, capturing my lips.

"Rachel, I love you."

I pulled back, "I love you, too and the baby too. Also, when I get back to New York, I'm seeking help."

She smiled, "I will also."

Very eerily Eminem's When I'm Gone came on Pandora as we sat on the couch, looking at one another with faith, hope, and love.

**Facebook**:

**Rachel Berry**: "No one is going to love you if you don't love yourself."

* * *

Sweet. No angst just love. Continue? Feedback. Review. Share some love.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the love and feedback. You guys are awesome. First, I apologize for any errors and no, I don't own anything but my sanity. Enjoy. Review. Love. Life.

* * *

Exactly 6 weeks and two days later.

"So, Rachel, you love Quinn and are in love with Quinn but you don't accept that she loves you, the real you? It's how can she love you, someone like you, right?" my therapist Jennifer Davis asked, tapping her pen against the clipboard on her lap.

I nodded with tears in my already swollen eyes, sitting Indian style on her leather futon. This was my three week into counseling and it had been an insightful catharsis for my life. I learned that I wasn't utilizing the right coping mechanisms which were the direct correlation of my drug usage and cutting and the issues that was setting this was because I had an issue of accepting real, unconditional love for myself.

"Rachel, repeat after me"

I nodded with a watery smile.

Dr. Davis, "I'm Rachel."

"I'm Rachel."

"And my love is so unique that I love myself more than anything else in life."

"And my love is so unique that I love myself more than anything else in life," I said in a low whisper, I was playing with my thumbs in my laps, looking down.

"Rachel?" the doctor said.

I looked up quickly.

"You're going to be okay."

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, I was sitting in Santana and Brittany's new living room. The apartment was very accommodating and comfy.

Santana was crying on my shoulder.

"Shhh…" I whispered, rubbing her lap.

"I'm not ready to get married," Santana returned, sobbing. It was true. Santana was scared because reality was setting in for the two. It was June, exactly going 6 months since Brittany proposed on Christmas day.

This afternoon, I stayed with my best friend since high school so she could purge her emotions.

* * *

Around 8pm, I was resting on Quinn's chaise in her bedroom watching my first music video of this year on VH1. It had premiered last week and I already had over 3 millions views on YouTube and Vevo. In total, I now had officially 10 videos from a combined 4 studio albums. Life was good.

Quinn was eating ice cream with pickles sitting next to me. She was eight weeks into the pregnancy. I was excited but very scared. Our parents didn't know anything which was okay for now.

She started with a slight chuckle, "This video is kind of different than your last ones."

I laughed because it was true. Within this video, I was filmed in the studio singing and the other pieces of the video; it showed behind the scenes with my team and me in big meetings, on the road. I even had a piece where Quinn was kissing me before I got on my tour bus two weeks ago. I wanted to give the fans a slight view of my world.

"Do you like it?" I asked. I was curious. Yes, very curious because I was slowly seeing her as my wife in the future.

"I do but I always love anything you do," she said, kissing me on the lips quickly.

Stolen kisses are the best.

**Facebook**:

**Rachel Berry**: "The joys of a relationship."

**987 Likes.**

**Comments:**

**Santana Lopez:** "You two are ridiculously cute but gross." **5 Likes**.

**Finn Hudson:** "My two hot exes are together. Life is crazy."

**Noah Puckerman:** "They are hot though."

* * *

The week pushed on. I was slowly moving in my pictures and furniture into Quinn's home. Was it by choice? Of course but I wanted to show and prove to her that I was willing to work through anything for her. I was scared. Puck moved all my clothes two days ago. He was excited yet sad that Santana and I have both moved from the bachelor pad we all had came to adore but life stops for no one.

"BABE!" Quinn yelled through the house. I was in the living room, playing my XBOX.

I paused the game, "YEAH!"

She came in, blowing the wisps out of face. She was glowing as she was eating strawberries with cheese.

She pouted putting her feet on my lap, "I'm sad."

"Why? Talk to me."

"I'm fat."

"Quinn?"

"Yes?" she said, taking another bite of her fruit.

"You're pregnant with Rachel Berry's kid."

"I am," she smiled with one of her contagious smiles.

* * *

Two days after my counseling sessions, I was sitting in Quinn's office having lunch with her and Santana. We were talking and laughing about high school. It was serene and calm.

* * *

"WHO IS SHE RACHEL?" Quinn yelled at me in our bedroom. She was beyond mad. It hadn't been a full two days since lunch.

A woman arrived 40 minutes ago with a one year old, telling me that I was already a parent with her. The woman's name was Jamie King. She was recent college graduate. She was 22, I believed. I wasn't too sure. It was just a one night stand after one of my concerts. Of course, that night, I was on drugs.

"QUINN, I TOLD YOU ALREADY! GOD DAMN!" I yelled, running my hands through my thick brown locks.

She folded her arms, in a more calm voice, "You're taking a fucking DNA test in the morning."

I bite my lip, looking at my girlfriend. She had tears in her eyes but I could see the love in them.

I nodded.

She began, "If he is yours, you will be in his life."

She turned, grabbing her keys off of the night stand.

* * *

Jesse called me three days later. He was on the speakerphone on my cell phone, "You are not the father!"

I jumped up in the air with excitement as Quinn was pacing in the living room with a water bottle.

We hugged tightly. She was kissing my shoulder as I held her tightly. This was good news, no, it was GREAT news.

**Facebook:**

**Quinn Fabray:** "Learn to forgive people and release them. Life feeds back truth to people in its own way and time."

**874 Likes. 24 Shares.**

* * *

In the studio, I was sitting on my favorite stool in the recording booth. Jesse and Tristan was talking waiting for my session to began.

"Ready, R.B.?"

I nodded after taking a quick sip of water.

The instrumental began, _"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears…. Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by…. Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes"_

Jesse looked up as the words were touching his soul. This song was a first since high school when we all were just kids.

Kids living in a fantasy world.

Puck, Kurt, and Mercedes came in the studio room along with Finn, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. We all were leaving for a vacation in Paris, France for a week but I had to record this before we all left.

I closed my eyes, holding my headphones, _"And I need you now tonight_  
_And I need you more than ever_  
_And if you'll only hold me tight_  
_We'll be holding on forever_  
_And we'll only be making it right_  
_'cause we'll never be wrong_  
_Together we can take it to the end of the line_  
_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_  
_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_  
_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_  
_I really need you tonight_  
_Forever's gonna start tonight"_

I opened my eyes to see that everyone was staring at me with fresh tears in their eyes. Jesse was standing with his hands on the glass, looking in, looking on with admiration. Santana had her head on Brittany's shoulder while Finn and Puck both gave me a soft smile with nods. Quinn's eyes were focused on me, her head cocked to the side with her hands over her mouth. Kurt and Mercedes had tears, running down their face with small smiles. Tristan was looking at them with confusion. They all were in thought. The best years of our lives were from 2008 to 2012.

_"Once upon a time I was falling in love_  
_But now I'm only falling apart_  
_There's nothing I can do_  
_A total eclipse of the heart_  
_Once upon a time there was light in my life_  
_But now there's only love in the dark_  
_Nothing I can say_  
_A total eclipse of the heart"_

I was the same girl that pushed all of them to Nationals. The same girl who went up against the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. The same girl that cried writing my first original song. The same girl who was thrown up on after a weekend of drinking by Brittany during a performance in front of the school. The same girl who won Prom Queen in high school.

They respected me for me.

**Rachel Berry**: "Respect is earned"

**51429 Likes.**

* * *

We all were in line, getting ready to board first class for Paris. And they say Paris is the city for lovers.

* * *

Continue? It wasn't quite intense but is Paris, France, ready for these individuals? A week will test them but in what ways? Stay Tuned.

**_S/N_**: The song is Total Eclipse of the Heart. The song in this story is to show growth. When Rachel first show this song, she was 15, now being 26. It shows time has passed for them all.


End file.
